


heat.

by blcd



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Foot Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, wasn't sure which one so both!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcd/pseuds/blcd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten's anger causes Ryunosuke to require some private time to... "think."</p>
            </blockquote>





	heat.

**Author's Note:**

> i found some really fuckin awesome nsfw of ryu on pixiv!!!!!! like its the greatest shit!!!!!!!!

_"We are professionals who sing and dance. Are you confusing us with strippers?"_

"Ngh... Haa..!" Ryunosuke lowered his head, thrusting his hips forward into his hand. Ten hadn't even been angry with him, he was more angry at Gaku for stripping him... But those two sentences were directed to the both of them. 'Strippers' echoed in his mind and he blushed, gently stroking himself with trembling fingers. A reaction like this to someone's anger, let alone a man's and a partner's... "T-Ten..." He whispered, shivering at the man's name. He closed his eyes and moved his free hand between his thighs, caressing his skin which sent sparks down his spine. There was good... It wasn't often when Ten got angry, he normally had one expression on his face at all times when he wasn't performing. Ryunosuke found himself sliding to the floor, his back arching against the wall. He grit his teeth and let out a hearty moan. His hand which has formerly been caressing his thighs now massaged his balls, causing him to moan even more. Oh, he was definitely close... "Ten.. T-Ten...!!" He gasped, his legs and knees quivering.

"Yes, Ryunosuke?"

Ryunosuke gasped, though this time in shock. He didn't want to look up. Seeing the high heeled boot in front of him was enough.

"I wondered where you were, Ryunosuke. You were having some personal fun?"

Any normal man would have definitely lost the heat from down there, but at Ten's cold tone, he just felt even more excited. Embarrassed to the point that he could simply curl up and die, yes, but very, _very _excited. "T-Ten..." He whimpered, ready to explain himself, his head slowly rising to look at the other. Yet Ten twirled around on his heel, taking a seat in one of the nearby leather chairs. He crossed his legs and rested his cheek against his hand, staring at Ryunosuke.__

"Go on, Ryunosuke. Continue having your personal romp in the hay. Don't let me stop you."

Ryunosuke panted, his eyes wide and his body frozen. He definitely couldn't continue, not since Ten had found him, and especially with Ten watching. He gulped and tried to look up at the other, looking more like a submissive dog than anything else. He could see Ten's eyebrow twitch slightly, though he couldn't tell what the man was thinking in the least. Ten moved his suspended foot a bit impatiently before leaning forward. "Mm. Perhaps you need some help... Ryunosuke?"

The sultry tone Ten had whispered his name made Ryunosuke shiver. Opening his mouth, he could only choke out 'No' before Ten stood and lightly stepped on his front. "H-Hhnn, aah--!!" Oh, _shit._ Ryunosuke unintentionally let out a whimper before leaning forward a bit, grabbing onto Ten's leg. "A-Ah.. T-Ten, what are y-you...?" Ryunosuke broke out into another fit of moans as Ten applied more pressure and grabbed a handful of silky brown hair. Ten pulled the man's hair so that they met eye to eye, calm pink meeting glazed amber. The younger male smirked. It was small, but it was there. Ryunosuke's eyes widened and he swallowed again. He really shouldn't be getting this turned on...! "Nnh-- Haa!"

His free hand landing upon his hip, Ten purred to the man, "To the public eye, you are the definition of the word 'sexy', yet in private you are gentle and shy like a mouse. How lucky am I to see the real "sexy" you... Quite different than what the public sees," He stepped harder against Ryunosuke, letting out an amused huff at the whine that he elicited from the other. "don't you agree?" Ten removed his foot from the other's dripping cock and yanked at Ryunosuke's hair, pulling his head back. His bemused attitude had disappeared. "You make yourself seem shy, but really, you are someone extremely dirty, aren't you? Lewdly crying out my name while stroking yourself, losing yourself in such pleasure that you can't even stand..." Ten watched as Ryunosuke's eyes became half lidded, his words obviously having an affect. "You're happy, aren't you? Happy that I caught you? Happy that you can show me just how well you can sing outside of public view? Mm, Ryunosuke, you're dream is coming true. I'll play with you, just make sure that you can put those hands to good work elsewhere." With that, Ten let go of Ryunosuke's hair and sat back down, crossing his legs once more. Ryunosuke seemed to be in a daze, his hair now a complete mess and his mind swirling. Oh God, had Ten really just said all that? "Ngh--" The male choked out, staring at Ten. He knew what Ten had meant, but...

Face flushed a dark red, Ryunosuke crawled forward to kneel in front of Ten. Without a word or change of his expression, Ten opened his legs and watched Ryunosuke. The male moved a bit closer before reaching out, fingers trembling. He began to unbuckle Ten's belt and lower the other's pants and underwear so that Ten's cock could show. Ryunosuke wasn't sure if he could blush any more, but if he could, he definitely was. Half-erect, Ten was definitely expecting something that would get him fully excited. A bit awkwardly, Ryunosuke began to stroke and rub Ten's dick, small pants escaping him as he did so. He tried to pay attention to the points that he personally liked. P-Perhaps Ten would like them, too... Ten seemed to not feel anything, his expression remaining cold until--

"Stop. You're awful at this." Ten spat, grabbing Ryunosuke's hair and pulling him forward. "Do something else... Lick." He commanded, practically pressing the older man's face against his cock. Ryunosuke's hand, which had lowered, gripped onto Ten's pants and his eyes widened a bit. It seemed to anger Ten. "What are you waiting for? You're here on your knees, panting like a dog, you should obviously know how to use that tongue. Now lick." Without needing to be told a third time, Ryunosuke took Ten's cock in his mouth and licked, groaning softly. He couldn't believe Ten was saying such things. What he couldn't believe even more was that he _fucking loved it._ A sharp but muffled gasp escaped Ryunosuke as Ten began to step on his dick again and he slowly began to assist by stroking himself. On the upperside, Ryunosuke sucked and licked Ten's length, eventually pulling away to specially lick the tip. He lapped up any precum that slipped out, even making himself think that he was a dog. "M-Mhh.. Nghaa...~" He pulled away, a sticky string of saliva still connecting him to the other's cock. "T-Ten..." Ryunosuke whispered, attempting to speak. "Haa.. I-I..." He was silenced by a moan as Ten roughly stepped on his front, then forced his head down back onto his length.

"Don't speak. I ordered you to lick, didn't I? You bad dog... Finish what you started." Ryunosuke closed his eyes, tears brimming in the corners. They weren't tears of sadness or fear, they were tears of humiliated ecstasy. When he would finish sucking the other off, what would happen...? Would Ten just pretend this all never happened? A part of him, deep down, really hoped that Ten wouldn't. "Mmn--!" Ryunosuke groaned as he hungrily licked and sucked the other, small spasms wracking his body as he continued to get himself off while Ten stepped on him. W-Was Ten close? Would he cum? Ryunosuke was definitely close once more, and he didn't doubt he'd be coming any second. He hoped he could make Ten cum... He pushed himseld forward, taking Ten in his mouth until his face was pressed against Ten's body. He moaned and caught a glimpse of Ten flinching, feeling the pleasureful vibration of Ryunosuke's moan. Ryunosuke could hear the other murmuring about coming, about how he needed to take everything that Ten ended up releasing. If he could, Ryunosuke would not. But instead, he gave another moan as Ten climaxed into his mouth, his own climax following suit. Ryunosuke pulled away and covered his mouth, forcing down Ten's cum before dazedly looking up, drool and cum dribbling down his chin. 

Ten was panting softly, his eyes closed for a few moments. When he opened them, he stood up and adjusted himself, pulling his clothes back on and making it perfectly seem like nothing had ever happened. He knelt in front of Ryunosuke and ran a hand through the soft brown hair, smirking again. "Like a bitch in heat, you came from sucking a man off. Clean yourself up, Ryunosuke, you look and reek of sex." With that, Ten left, the clicking of his heeled boots slowly fading. Ryunosuke wiped his mouth and looked at the floor beneath him, Ten's words echoing in his mind...

... _He might need a little more time alone..._

**Author's Note:**

> i told a friend i was gonna write some naughty ryu and they gave me the idea of ryu getting off on angry ten 8^)  
> didnt mean to make ten so sadistic but damn i luv it  
> next up is probs gaku bc said friend told me he's a maso when it comes to tsumugi and im a big big sadist...


End file.
